Detalles
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fragmento: "Contempló largo y tendido la expresión dormida de Kagome, era serena, hermosa, y tenía una sonrisa tenue. Se supone que él también debería dormir, pero todo era demasiado perfecto como para perderse un solo momento. Tenía miedo de que, si dormía, todo resultaría ser un sueño y se esfumaría, tanta buena suerte no era usual en su vida"


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y LA CANCIÓN DE AEROSMITH. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo están? Feliz año 2019. Tenía este pequeño one-shot guardado en una carpeta olvidada y, cuando hacía limpieza de principios del año, lo volví a leer y me gustó, solo lo edité un poquito y pensé que les gustaría. Es muy tierno, casi meloso. A mi me gusta mucho el grupo de Aerosmith, y cuando escuchaba esta canción a veces pensaba en Inuyasha, creía que le iba bien al personaje, ya me dirán ustedes si les gusta o no. Es meloso, casi cursi (bueno, es cursi) así que absténganse si no les gusta el azúcar...

La canción se llama **"Don't want to miss a thing"** (No quiero perder ni un detalle) interpretada por Aerosmith. Les recomiendo ponerla de fondo mientras leen, es una canción muy bonita y de melodía nostálgica y amorosa.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten c:

* * *

 **Detalles**

.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 _Podría permanecer despierto solo para escucharte respirar_

 _Mirarte sonreír mientras estás durmiendo_

 _Mientras estás lejos allá en tus sueños_

 _Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce sumisión_

 _Podría permanecer perdido en este momento por siempre_

 _Cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro_

Había completa paz y serenidad en el ambiente. Era muy tarde en la madrugada, debían pasar de las dos, la luna creciente alumbraba un cielo despejado con demasiadas estrellas como para ser contadas. Había un poco de viento, fresco y bajo, que mecía las copas de los árboles, el césped y arbustos con flores, todo a un ritmo agradable. Se escuchaba uno que otro grillo, y las luciérnagas aparecían a veces entre los arbustos, iluminando tenuemente a los pocos animales nocturnos que estaban llevando a cabo sus rutinas.

Las orejas de Inuyasha, extremadamente sensibles al ruido, captaban muy nítidamente la relajante quietud de esa noche, pero a pesar de la hora y de la calma, el hanyou no dormía. Permanecía sentado, con la espalda recargada en la pared, a pesar del cansancio en su cuerpo, era su mente la que le impedía dormir.

Desde su posición veía el amplio futón matrimonial donde Kagome dormía, su desnuda piel era visible porque las sábanas sólo la cubrían hasta la cintura, las curvas de su hombro y de su espalda eran muy seductoras, pero no más que el místico contraste entre su blanca piel y su negro cabello, ondulado y repartido alrededor de la almohada. Escuchaba atentamente su corazón, que latía tranquilo, y su respiración, casi imperceptible por su suavidad.

Estaban en su casa, no era muy grande, pero a Kagome le había encantado y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Tres años atrás, cuando Sango se embarazó, ella y Miroku construyeron su propia casa para formar un hogar con su familia. Inuyasha no se ofendió por eso, ellos se lo merecían, pero con Rin mudándose a donde la anciana Kaede y Shippo empezando sus viajes de entrenamiento, se hizo evidente que ocupaba su propio espacio.

Él, Miroku, Shippo y algunos hombres de la aldea –agradecidos por todas las veces que los había ayudado derrotando a varios monstruos– comenzaron la construcción de una pequeña pero confortable casa, cerca de la de Miroku y Sango, en las afueras de la aldea (eran las primeras casas a través del camino que conducía al bosque, por donde estaba el pozo). En realidad, Inuyasha podía perfectamente dormir en las copas de los árboles, como lo hizo durante casi toda su vida, pero construía esa casa por la misma razón que Miroku: era un lugar donde podría habitar su familia. Y tenía la esperanza de que así sucediera.

Era muy bonita, el suelo de madera perfectamente alisada tenía un escalón en la entrada, a la derecha estaba un fogón con una pequeña chimenea para que saliera el humo, y un compartimiento en la parte baja para guardar la madera, también unas repisas que funcionaban como alacenas, y una pequeña mesa para el té. Al otro lado estaba el futón y una pequeña cajonera para guardar ropa y otras cosas.

No podía decirse que hubiera vivido ahí, porque apenas la terminaron, Inuyasha siguió durmiendo en las copas de árboles o con sus amigos cuando se podía. Nunca cocinaba –Sango y Kaede eran quienes le alimentaban– y sólo limpiaba la casa una vez a la semana. Se trataba, después de todo, del lugar donde viviría con su familia, y aún no la tenía.

Con los meses acumulándose en años, Inuyasha veía a esa casa con más desesperanza y frustración, aquél bello espacio cuidadosamente diseñado y que limpiaba cada semana, servía sólo para acumular polvo. A veces, en días que no tenía mucho por hacer, le daba una vuelta a la casa y se reía de él mismo por haberla construido para algo que no tenía, y que quizá nunca obtendría, luego se reprendía su pesimismo y se esforzaba en ser paciente.

Los dioses se habían apiadado de él, pues ahí estaba, recargado en la pared de su casa –al fin– viendo a Kagome descansar. En esos tres años, ella se había vuelto mucho más hermosa, había podido observarla minuciosamente para comprobarlo. Tenía el cabello más brilloso, la mirada más amable, y las facciones de su rostro más nítidas. Sus curvas se pronunciaron, formando un pecho abultado y suave, caderas redondas y largas piernas perfectamente torneadas.

Al verla dormir, relajada, en el esplendor de su belleza sobre su futón, Inuyasha se preguntaba qué había hecho para que una mujer así estuviera con él. Sabía que no la merecía, pero agradecía a la providencia por haberle dado su amor.

La había extrañado demasiado, sintió pesadez cuando el pozo se cerró y desde ese momento no hizo nada más que esperar, esperar y esperar. No había ninguna garantía de que Kagome volviera, pero él quería creer que sí, ella le había pedido permanecer a su lado, y los dos habían hablado sobre eso… quizá nunca de manera tan directa como Sango y Miroku ¡pero estaba tan implícito! Y Kagome era una mujer de palabra. Ella cumpliría su promesa, estaba seguro de eso, así que esperaría.

Pero día con día, se iba sintiendo más solo. Estaban sus amigos y la gente de la aldea era muy amable con él, pero no era lo mismo. Él necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba a Kagome.

Pensando en eso, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, porque nunca imaginó que terminaría así. La única vez que se imaginó una vida parecida fue más de cincuenta años atrás, cuando conoció a Kikyou y pensó en convertirse en un humano completo. Quizá, de no haber ocurrido lo de Naraku, se hubiera vuelto humano y habría tenido una vida sencilla, normal, pero… ¿hubiera funcionado?

No lo sabía, y nunca lo sabría, afortunadamente. Era un pasado que ya no le interesaba explorar, después de todo, Kikyou estaba muerta y ya había sufrido lo suficiente por su causa. En esos tres años pudo comprender mucho mejor el enamoramiento que tuvo hacia ella, y después el de Kagome. No había forma de poderlas comparar.

Kikyou le cautivó por ese semblante sereno, esa manera de ser siempre la dueña de la situación, era inteligente y hermosa, además fue una de las pocas personas en demostrarle compasión. A pesar de eso, la sacerdotisa tenía sus defectos, nunca había sido una mujer normal y veía al mundo a través de todos esos conjuros que se sabía de memoria, por eso rechazaba su lado demoniaco.

Kagome nunca pareció comprender las diferencias entre youkais y humanos, mucho menos entre los hanyous, siempre le trató como si fuera una persona más, y le respetaba por ser fuerte. Eso no significaba que no lo pusiera en su lugar cuando se molestaba, no era en absoluto serena, su temperamento hacía que todos se enteraran cuando estaba feliz o enojada, y tenía una fortaleza que nunca vio en nadie. Para sus adentros, admitía que consideraba a Kagome más fuerte que él.

Ambas eran poderosas, y ambas le enseñaron cosas. Kikyou a bajar sus barreras, a ver más allá de lo que las personas aparentan, a considerar opciones que nunca antes había pensado. Kagome a confiar, a relacionarse con las personas, a tener seguridad en sí mismo y a amar incondicionalmente. No estaba seguro de que el amor de Kikyou fuera tan incondicional y entregado como el de Kagome, a esas alturas, eso no importaba, pero tres años de soledad vuelven a uno bastante pensativo y fue así como dedujo que Kagome tenía el corazón más puro de la creación.

Para otros serían detalles menores, pero no para él, para Inuyasha esos detalles lo cambiaban todos. Estuvo tres años pensado, viendo el pozo a la distancia, disfrutando a medias la vida con sus amigos, imaginando cómo sería su vida si tuviera a su compañera…

Kagome se removió en sueños, sus bellos senos quedaron expuestos y uno de sus brazos estaba perezosamente reposado sobre su abdomen plano. Sonreía entre sueños ¿estaba soñando con él, o con algo relacionado a él? Esperaba que sí. Nada le agradaría más que saberse el causante de tan hermosa sonrisa.

Aún no sabía qué había extrañado más: su sonrisa, su voz, sus cuidados, su compañía, el ramen… **todo.** Tres años fueron una tortura, casi física. Por eso se negaba a dormir, a pesar del cansancio, temía que apenas cerrara los ojos ella desaparecía, como si hubiera sido una mera ilusión, y que las preciosas horas recién acontecidas hubieran sido un cruel sueño.

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

 _Recostado cerca de ti siento tu corazón palpitando_

 _Y me preguntó en qué estarás soñando_

 _Preguntándome si me estás viendo_

Y es que había sido demasiado hermoso, tan fácilmente confundible con el mejor de los sueños. Estaba sentado con sus amigos, las monas gemelas tirando de sus orejas –para variar– cuando le llegó de golpe aquel olor. No lo pensó dos veces, solo se echó a correr al pozo, rezando que fuera cierto. Ahí estaba, con esa natural sonrisa, más crecida y madura, pero la misma mirada amorosa en sus castaños ojos, devolviéndole el abrazo con ahínco.

Kagome saludó a Miroku y Sango, cargando a sus bebés y escuchando todas las cosas que Shippo balbuceaba entre lágrimas de gusto. Inuyasha sólo sonreía ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba demasiado contento como para tener otra reacción. Sí, también algo molesto, porque la acaparaban demasiado y _nadie_ la había extrañado como él, pero podía permitirles unos minutos.

No escuchó atentamente qué cosas dijeron, sólo los vio alejarse, dejándoles solos. Kagome le sonrió, caminó hacia él y resuelta le sujetó la mano. Tres años atrás, hubiera sido más cautelosa en esa muestra de cariño, pero ahora no le importaba, y a él tampoco. Habían esperado demasiado.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Inuyasha tiró de su mano y la subió a su espalda, saltando hacia el árbol sagrado. No se quedó en las raíces, como otras veces, sino que tomó asiento entre las copas y a ella la sentó sobre su regazo. Vio un hermoso sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas.

—¿Me has extrañado?—preguntó ella.

 _¡Keh!_

—No seas boba—susurró, con una voz demasiado cariñosa para tomar la palabra como insulto—Sabes que sí.

Kagome se recargó en su pecho, él la abrazó, aspirando su aroma y deleitándose de tener su menudo y cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos una vez más.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?—preguntó.

—Ya estás conmigo.

—Yo me refiero… a… por siempre… ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí—por algo había construido la casa ¿no?—Lo entiendo. Y sí, eso quiero.

No tenían que decir nada más, de hecho, hablaron muy poco, sólo estuvieron en silencio abrazados bajo la sombra del árbol, disfrutando de la compañía. Él se deleitaba de aspirar su aroma, y Kagome parecía bastante cómoda acurrucada en su pecho, escuchando con su débil oído humano los latidos de su corazón (aunque, por lo acelerado que estaba, debía oírlo muy bien).

Regresaron a la aldea cuando estaba oscureciendo, encontrando un verdadero espectáculo. Frente a la cabaña de Kaede se había colocado un arco de ramas podadas y cubiertas de flores y listones, había dos fogatas grandes delimitadas por piedras ceremoniales pintadas de blanco y una mesita al lado con mucha comida, todos los aldeanos del pueblo se habían vestido bien y les esperaban con una sonrisa. Bajo el altar, les esperaban Kaede, Rin, Miroku y Sango (ésta última cargando a su bebé).

Ni siquiera fueron del todos conscientes de cuándo Miroku colocó sobre Inuyasha una chaqueta negra, y Sango una tela blanca sobre los hombros de Kagome. Era una boda improvisada y sencilla, elaborada con el cariño de todos sus conocidos. Inuyasha había pensado, desde luego, en llevar a cabo esa ceremonia humana –si Kagome lo quería– pero nunca pensó que sus amigos se adelantarían a sus deseos. Suponiendo lo mucho que ellos le vieron sufrir esos tres años, era lógico que Sango y Miroku buscaran asegurar el futuro feliz de sus amigos.

Miró de reojo a Kagome, buscando la más mínima señal de que ella estuviera inconforme con el evento, pero la mujer lucía un sonrojo tierno y cargaba en sus manos un ramito de flores, hartamente feliz. Escucharon de Kaede las frases ceremoniales y luego, al repetirlas, sintieron que estaban en una especie de sueño. Todo era tan surrealista. Apenas esa mañana se había despertado como si fuera un día más de rutina y, en cuestión de horas, tenía a Kagome en sus brazos.

El banquete y fiesta no fue realmente para ellos, sino para el pueblo, pues apenas terminó la ceremonia Inuyasha y Kagome se alejaron del barullo. Habían estado demasiado tiempo lejos como para perder el más mínimo segundo de compañía. Inuyasha no pensaba compartirla con nadie esa noche, y parecía que todos estaban dispuestos a darle su espacio.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo—le dijo.

Kagome lo siguió aún sonriente, la muchacha estaba en las nubes, esa tarde había sido con creces la más feliz en sus últimos tres años de vida. Inuyasha la condujo por el sendero del pueblo hasta las afueras, cruzaron la casa de Miroku y Sango, más allá, estaba una pequeña y muy confortable casa que Kagome nunca había visto. Inuyasha le dijo que era la suya (de ellos ahora en adelante) y la invitó a pasar a su nuevo hogar.

Apenas puso un pie en el escalón de la entrada, Kagome sintió que no podía ser más dichosa. Inuyasha había construido una casa para ellos ¡y era tan acogedora! Nunca pensó, en sus más alegres fantasías, que Inuyasha fuera a ser así de detallista con ella. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, todos alegres, fue por eso que unas cuantas lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Al verla llorosa, Inuyasha se asustó ¿realmente había hecho algo mal en la primera noche que pasarían juntos?

—¿Qué te pasa?—sonó nervioso, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Perdona—Kagome retiró las lágrimas de sus comisuras sin dejar de sonreír—Es que estoy muy contenta.

—¿Llorabas por estar contenta?

—Claro, también se llora de felicidad Inuyasha.

Nunca había escuchado eso, pero Kagome nunca fue una chica normal, si eso tenía sentido para ella él no era quien para juzgar. Acarició su mejilla derecha, observando cada detalle de su rostro, Kagome estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada tan penetrante.

—¿Sabías que volvería?—preguntó, bajando un poco la mirada.

—Tenía la esperanza.

—Me encanta la casa.

—Es tuya—reafirmó—Puedes cambiarle lo que quieras, sólo dímelo y lo haré.

—Así está perfecta—respondió, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

Inuyasha aspiró su aroma y la abrazó con fuerza, sentía las curvas de Kagome pegándose a su cuerpo, mentiría si decía que era la primera vez que la deseaba, pero siendo honesto, nunca la había necesitado tanto.

No era ciego, Kagome era hermosa ¡y él era un hombre! Cuando la conoció sintió rechazo, pero al irla conociendo, al irse enamorando, fue surgiendo el deseo. Las peleas, la sed de venganza y otras situaciones evitaron que aclarara sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, y en cierta forma, aún lamentaba haber lastimado tanto a Kagome en ese proceso. Pero cuando supo que la deseaba como su compañera, en todo lo que eso conllevaba, el deseo fue más difícil de sobrellevar.

Kagome nunca parecía darse cuenta de esas emociones que despertaba en él, y estaba satisfecho con eso, porque temía que lo considerara un libidinoso de la calaña de Miroku. Pero esos tres años de ausencia sólo hicieron que su deseo aumentara y, estando ella en sus brazos, sabía que no podría controlarse por más tiempo. Tenía entendido, por Miroku y Myoga, que las mujeres suelen ser más pudorosas con esos temas, solo esperaba no ser tan bruto y hacer que esa noche fuera todo lo confortable posible para Kagome.

Kagome pensaba también en eso, después de todo, no sólo los hombres sienten deseo, y en las varias veces que curó las heridas de Inuyasha, pasando sus manos sobre los músculos bien definidos del hombre, pensó en lo que sería acariciarlo con otras intenciones. Pero era quinceañera, torpe e inmadura; ahora, después de haber vivido tantas cosas en su época, lejos de sentirse abochornada por la lujuria estaba extasiada y ansiosa de que eso sucediera.

Nunca tuvo experiencias de ese tipo con más muchachos, admiradores no le faltaron, pero ella nunca pudo ver a nadie como a Inuyasha. Eso no evitaba que escuchara con lujo de detalles cómo sus amigas narraban las experiencias con las cuales perdieron su virginidad, pues en el siglo XXI era de lo más normal que los jóvenes tuvieran sus acercamientos al sexo en el instituto o en los primeros semestres de la universidad. Escuchó tantas cosas y aprendió tantas otras por el internet, que la sola idea de imaginar lo que pasaría con Inuyasha esa noche la excitaba.

Aspirando su aroma como si fuera una droga, Inuyasha no se contuvo más y empezó a acariciarla. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca se permitió tocarla de esa manera: recorriendo su espalda, de los hombros a la cadera, bajando por los muslos y regresando por el plano vientre hasta sus senos. Se detuvo en ellos, esperando una reacción de Kagome, ella estaba tan inmersa en las caricias que él lo tomó como un permiso y con delicadeza acarició su busto.

Sentir las caricias de Inuyasha fue más placentero de lo que nunca imaginó, el masaje que le dio en ambos senos despertó nervios en su sistema que no sabía tener, y una dulce sensación en la parte baja del abdomen la hacía relajarse. Inuyasha subió por los omóplatos hasta los hombros y con excesiva delicadeza acarició sus brazos, hasta sujetarle las manos.

—Kagome… serás mi mujer.

Sonaba más a una pregunta que una afirmación, ella sólo asintió, sin querer abrir los ojos. Inuyasha la tomó del rostro obligándole a verlo.

—No hay marcha atrás—le susurró—Si eres mía esta noche, lo serás siempre ¿entiendes eso?

—Claro.

—Si algo no te gusta… o si te arrepientes en el último momento, dímelo. No te culparé.

—No seas bobo—le echo los brazos al cuello y lo besó con pasión—Te amo.

Inuyasha no pudo más, jamás se esperó que ella tomara ese nivel de iniciativa, Kagome tiraba de su cuello para que la besara con más profundidad y una vez que el beso se alargó, bajó sus pequeñas manos por la espalda, acariciándole a conciencia. Saberse deseado por su ahora esposa renovó su ego masculino, y la poca duda que había en su mente se fue. Sólo quedó el deseo, el amor y la entrega hacia una mujer que representaba todo lo bueno en su existencia, la única mujer que lo había amado y aceptado desde el inicio tal y como era.

El beso se hizo más intenso, Kagome no replicó cuando la empezó a desnudar y él se mostró sorprendido de que ella lo desnudara a él. Kagome parecía saber mucho del acto, y era evidente que lo deseaba con creces, ya después le preguntaría al respecto, esa noche, sólo pudo disfrutar.

Su piel sabía a gloria, sus besos húmedos y cálidos estaban llenos de amor, sus caricias eran embriagantes y todo en Kagome era pasión. Se entregó a él de una manera que no pensó que pudiera existir, y el placer que los elevó a ambos fue satisfactorio, lo justo y merecido tras tres años distanciados. Repitieron el acto dos veces más, con más diversión y sensualidad, hasta que el cansancio hizo que Kagome se quedara dormida en sus brazos.

Querer expresar su felicidad en palabras sería muy difícil, él no tenía el nivel de vocabulario que Miroku, sólo podía decir que era inmensa. Nunca antes había sido así de feliz. Estaba con Kagome, estaban juntos, realmente juntos, y nada podría ya separarlos. Había sido su mujer, en un futuro podrían tener cachorros y formar una familia. Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

 _Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

 _No quiero cerrar mis ojos_

 _No quiero dormir_

 _Porque te extraño, cariño_

 _Y no quiero perderme ni un detalle_

 _Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo_

 _El más dulce sueño no podrá evitar_

 _Que te extrañe, cariño_

 _Y no quiero perderme un detalle_

Contempló largo y tendido la expresión dormida de Kagome, era serena, hermosa, y tenía una sonrisa tenue. Se supone que él también debería dormir, pero todo era demasiado perfecto como para perderse un solo momento. Tenía miedo de que, si dormía, todo resultaría ser un sueño y se esfumaría, tanta buena suerte no era usual en su vida.

Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, pero la concentración le impedía quedarse dormido. Se concentraba en ella, grabando una imagen perfecta de Kagome para nunca olvidar ese momento. En su cuello se habían formado una especie de moretón donde la besó con mucha fuerza, no sabía si eso la molestaría, pero él estaba orgulloso de haberla marcado. Le preocupó un poco unos leves rasguños de sus garras sobre los muslos de ella, y quizá tuviera también en la espalda, pero eran superficiales, aún así debería tener cuidado en próximas ocasiones.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella también lo había marcado a él. Eran rasguños pequeños en sus hombros y espalda, que deberían sanar completamente para la mañana considerando lo rápido que él se curaba, pero de alguna forma le gustaban. Era la señal de que Kagome también lo deseaba, y eso significaba mucho para él.

La suave respiración de Kagome de repente se agitó, y la mujer se removió en el futón, Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos para observarla mejor. Kagome parpadeó lento, acostumbrando los ojos a la oscuridad, volteó hacia su lado del futón y escuchó perfectamente cómo su corazón se aceleró. Kagome se incorporó y volteó con movimientos apurados, cuando lo vio a él, inclinado hacia ella, pareció calmarse.

—Inuyasha…—su voz sonaba un poco ronca, lo cual era normal en ella cuando recién despertaba—Estás aquí…

—Claro—dijo en voz baja—¿Dónde más iba a estar?

—No te vi, y me asusté—Kagome apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos—¿Qué haces ahí? ¿no dormirás conmigo?

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento, eso sonaba… algo más seductor de lo que debía sonar. No entendía por qué se ponía así, quizá fuera la fuerza de la costumbre.

—No podía dormir—dijo.

—Ya veo. Yo tuve un mal sueño—confesó en voz baja—Podrías… ¿podrías abrazarme?

¿Por qué sonaba dubitativa? Claro que lo haría. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz la haría, esperaba que ella ya lo subiera para ese momento.

Se puso de pie y se inclinó a su lado en el fotón, abrazándola por los hombros, Kagome se recargó sobre su pecho y dejó que la respiración de Inuyasha la calmara.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—No recuerdo bien, pero estábamos aquí, caminado… y de repente ya no estabas. Y me asusté mucho.

—Jamás pasará.

Kagome no respondió nada, disfrutando la compañía. Cuando Inuyasha la vio más tranquila, la recostó con él en el fotón, permitiendo a su cuerpo relajarse también.

—¿Y tú por qué no podías dormir?

—Estaba cuidando que durmieras bien.

.—Dormiría mejor si estás así, conmigo.

Inuyasha le besó la coronilla, haciendo que Kagome cerrara los ojos. Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados, acompasando sus respiraciones lenta y tranquilamente, disfrutando la quietud de la noche.

—Te amo…

Susurró Kagome, mientras la calma y la compañía la iban sumiendo en el sueño. Inuyasha suspiró, la abrazó más fuerte y besó su frente.

—También te amo.

Se sentía muy decirlo en voz alta. Cuando Kagome escuchó eso, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su corazón se calmó, así como su mente, y todo en su ser fue absoluta paz. Quedó dormida, profunda y calmada, con esa sonrisa y quietud que sólo las personas felices y plenas pueden tener. Inuyasha la contempló por un momento, impresionado de que se viera aún más hermosa que antes, y sin darse cuenta, él mismo parpadeó con pesadez, cerrando los ojos más de un instante.

Su propio corazón se calmó, y pudo sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo. También comenzó a detectar una sensación extraña en su pecho, era eso… ¿plenitud? Sí, con Kagome en sus brazos se sentía completo. Besó su frente otra vez, con lentitud, asegurándose de que sus labios plasmaran su huella sobre la piel de ella, señalándola, asegurándola como suya, sellando ese pacto de amor y compañía.

Ella estaba ahí, al fin, con él, y estaría ahí siempre. Tras años de espera, era momento de descasar y de ser felices, disfrutar el tiempo perdido, asegurarse de que el futuro valiera la pena. Con ese último pensamiento, Inuyasha fue quedándose dormido, soñando con paseos, besos y un futuro que se vislumbraba hermoso.

Afuera, la noche seguía en perfecta calma. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo formando las mismas constelaciones milenarias, el césped se mecía al compás de una brisa serena y fresca, las luciérnagas resplandecían cerca de los árboles de vez en cuando, los grillos entonaban melodías nocturnas. Todo era sereno. Acostados y abrazados sobre un futón, una joven pareja estrenaba una casita sencilla y acogedora, medio desnudos y cubiertos solamente con una sábana, sus pieles se rozaban conforme iba pasando la noche, y la compañía calmaba sus desgastadas almas y corazones, otorgándoles sueños placenteros. Cerca de esa casa, estaba un pueblo pequeño, donde familias descansaban después de una fiesta agradable. No había nada en esa noche que pudiera sentirse como malo, al contrario, todo auguraba un futuro bello, alegre, dichoso.

 _Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

 _Luego beso tus ojos_

 _Y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos_

 _Sólo quiero permanecer contigo en este momento por siempre_

 _Y para siempre_

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que haya sido de si agrado, déjenme saber qué les pareció a través de sus comentarios. Para quienes lean "The idea", no desesperen, estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo. Ya llegará, lo aseguro.

Mil gracias por leer ¡Les mando besos, abrazos y saludos!


End file.
